


Good Boys Get Bones

by lilium_elendir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Master!Ignis, Master/Pet, Pet!Gladio, Riding Crops, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/pseuds/lilium_elendir
Summary: Ignis and Gladio spend a night at a fetish hotel where Ignis asserts his dominance.





	Good Boys Get Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> Collaborative work done with @dudewheresmytea! She drew the art, and then I wrote a fic based on it! Please find the art [here](https://twitter.com/dudewheresmytea/status/955531648610852864), or see the full piece at the bottom of this fic.

The suite in the fetish hotel was quiet except for the soft moans of Ignis Scientia, and the sucking sounds of Gladiolus Amicitia. Ignis stroked the ears adorning Gladio’s head before fisting his hand in his lover’s hair, the other already curled in the black sheets. Gladio’s head bobbed up and down, taking Ignis deeper down his throat with every movement.

“Bloody fuck, pet! I—I’m..!”

That was all the warning that Gladio got before Ignis came down his throat. He swallowed every drop of Ignis’ release, sucking until the cock in his mouth went soft. Ignis lay there, panting. He released Gladio’s hair, and weakly stroked the pointed ears once more.

“Such a good boy, my pet. You performed very well.” Ignis purred.

“Thank you, sir.”

Gladio backed away, and bowed his head so Ignis could scratch his ears some more. When Ignis did, his hips swayed side to side, and the furry brown tail attached to the butt plug nestled in his ass wagged back and forth. The motion elicited a moan from the large man, and Ignis could see how his massive cock hung heavy between his legs, barely restrained by the sky blue fabric of the G-string he wore.

Ignis tucked himself back in his pants, and stood up, reaching for an item off the nightstand. He turned to look at Gladio, still on his knees on the large four-poster bed. He patted his thigh expectantly, and Gladio crawled over on all fours on command.

“Good boys get bones, pet.”

Ignis leaned to place a chaste kiss to Gladio’s mouth before slipping the harness over his head. He settled the little plastic dog bone into his pet’s mouth, and secured the straps at the back of his head. Gladio nuzzled his face into Ignis’ belly with a small whine, and Ignis stroked his ears fondly. Next he attached a leash to the thick collar already around Gladio’s throat. He gave it a little tug, and Gladio clambered off the bed to follow behind.

“Time for a little ride,” Ignis said as he stepped up and sat in a covered rickshaw. He picked up a whip lying on the bench beside him, the leash still in his other hand.

“Let’s see if you can give me a smooth ride, my pet. Put your sandals on like a good boy.”

Gladio slipped his feet into a pair of thong sandals, the straps the same color as his G-string. He stood between the handles of the rickshaw, and lifted it in one fluid motion. Gladio started out at a walk, but Ignis soon tired of the gentle ride. He raised the whip and lashed it across Gladio’s backside.

Gladio made a muffled sound of discomfort around the dog bone, and Ignis smiled. A red stripe bloomed across his pet’s tanned skin. Gladio quickened his pace as he did laps around the bed. The rickshaw bumped along, and Ignis made a small noise of pleasure each time he was jostled. He was also wearing a butt plug, and every time the wooden cart bounced, it pressed the toy inside him.

A rug caught the edge of Gladio’s sandal, and the large man stumbled. Ignis pulled back on his leash, and Gladio managed to stay upright. He whipped another stripe along the other cheek of Gladio’s ass, harder this time. The blood vessels beneath the skin broke, and left an even darker stripe against his skin. Gladio whined in pained pleasure, and the sound went straight to Ignis’ dick.

“Mnm, pet, you’re making me hard again…”

Gladio’s hips swayed, wagging his tail to show his master that he was happy to cause him pleasure. Ignis enjoyed the view. Gladio’s tight, shapely ass, the furry brown tail sprouting from between his cheeks. The blue string settled in his cleft, pushed to one side by the tail. And the two beautiful lash marks, one on each cheek. Ignis ground down on the hard wood seat, and moaned.

“Faster, pet!”

Gladio started trotting around the bed, which bounced Ignis harder. An undulating moan passed through his lips, punctuated by small cries as the plug hit his prostate at times. After one particularly good bump, Ignis raised the whip to strike Gladio one more time. This time he struck across his lover’s back, the line less noticeable over the dark feathers of his tattoo. Gladio made a choking sound of pleasure around the rubber bone between his teeth.

“Enough,” Ignis purred out, and Gladio stopped, setting the rickshaw down. He waited for his master to unleash him, eyes turned down to the floor in submission. Ignis stepped down from the cart. Leaving the whip on the bench, he walked over to his pet.

“Such a good boy. Come, darling, it’s time for your reward.”

Ignis tugged on the leash, and led Gladio to the bed. He patted the mattress, and Gladio obediently climbed up, settling down on all fours in the middle of the bed. Ignis hummed in approval, impressed with his pet’s anticipation. He leaned over the side, and unclipped the leash.

“Eyes on me, pet.”

Gladio happily obeyed, watching as Ignis stripped out of his clothes. First his shoes and socks, then his dress shirt, trousers, and finally his underwear. He ran his hands up and down his torso, putting on a show. He touched everywhere but his cock, which was now leaking with need. Drool dripped from around the dog bone keeping Gladio’s mouth open, moreso when he let out an aroused growl.

Ignis sauntered over to the nightstand and picked up a riding crop and a bottle of lube, and joined Gladio on the bed. He tossed the lube down, and removed Gladio’s sandals, dropping them over the side of the bed. He ran the end of the riding crop down Gladio’s spine, and smacked his ass cheek with it.

“My pet is in such peak condition.”

Flexed muscles were what Ignis got in response, from the bunching of Gladio’s broad shoulders, down to the flexing of his thick thighs. A wet whine escaped Gladio’s mouth, wanting to be touched more than what his master had given him so far.

With a flick of his wrist, Ignis called forth a dagger into his free hand. He slid the tip under the G-string, and with a few cuts, the fabric fell away so that Gladio’s cock hung freely between his legs.

“Gods,” he murmured, voice quivering with indecision. Ignis had been determined to fuck Gladio down into the mattress, but now seeing his unrestrained cock, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to ride it or be mounted by his pet. He shook his head, time enough for it all today.

Ignis lay across the bird of prey tattoo covering Gladio’s back, pushing the tail out of his way, and unfastened the gag from around his head, letting it fall to the bed.

“I want to hear all of your noises of pleasure, pet. Don’t disappoint me.”

Gladio swallowed the saliva that had been pooling in his mouth, and then let out a sultry moan. Ignis tapped his balls with the crop in reward, and the large man moaned again. Ignis flicked the end of the crop over Gladio’s dark nipples, traced the curve of his strong jaw, and swatted at his tail. That last move caused Gladio’s thighs to quiver.

“You like that, pet?”

Ignis adjusted his glasses before stroking the tail with his hand. Gladio wiggled his hips, causing the tail to wag happily. Ignis smiled, enjoying the view. He gave the tail a little tug, and Gladio dropped to his elbows weakly, cock spasming between his thighs.

“My pet, your physique never ceases to take my breath away.”

Ignis crawled around to Gladio’s front, and placed the end of the crop under his chin. He pushed up until Gladio was sitting back on his ankles, and the large man rumbled out another sultry noise. Ignis flicked the crop over the Shield’s dark nipples until they were hard and erect, their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

“Hnngh, Sir, please.”

Ignis used the crop to trace along the grooves between Gladio’s impressive pecs, and around his tight abs.

“Please what, pet?”

He teased through the dark hair on Gladio’s thighs, flashing a coy smile at his heart’s desire.

“Please touch my cock, Sir.”

Ignis smiled and ran the crop up and down the length of Gladio’s shaft. He tapped his testicles every time he got to the bottom. Gladio’s head lulled back, each smack elicited a moan from him, each stroke a quiver, until his cock was leaking copious amounts of precome.

“Oh, darling, I see that your need is great, I won’t keep teasing you.”

Dropping the crop on the bed, Ignis circled back around behind Gladio, and Gladio went back down on his forearms. Ignis leaned forward and kissed Gladio’s back, and down over the crest of his ass. He nuzzled his face into the side of the tail. He then spread Gladio’s ass apart so he could get a good view of the tail entering his body, his rim gripping the flared base. He gave another little tug, watching Gladio’s muscles tighten to keep it in place.

“Easy now, darling.”

Taking the tail firmly in hand, Ignis eased the plug from Gladio’s body, and his partner whimpered at the loss of it.

“Worry not, pet, I’ll soon have you filled back up.”

Ignis popped the cap on the lube, and coated his cock in it. He shuffled forward, and nudged Gladio’s knees farther apart.

“That’s it pet, open up for me like a good boy.”

Gladio curled his fingers into the black sheets in anticipation, knowing that neither of them was likely to last long after all the teasing Ignis had done.  He grunted in pleasure as he felt Ignis press his tip to his loosened entrance, and he still cried out in pleasure as his master thrust in to the hilt.

“Bloody Astrals, Gladiolus, your ass is divine.”

Gladio bore down, his walls squeezing along the length of Ignis’ cock. Ignis shuddered, letting out a choked moan of his own. He gripped Gladio’s hips hard enough to bruise, and started thrusting vigorously. Their flesh slapped with a delightful noise every time Ignis’ pelvis bounced off of Gladio’s tight ass.

“Hnngh-ah! Sir!”

Gladio mewled in pleasure, his cock bouncing between his thighs with every thrust from Ignis. Precome stained the sheets below as he dripped with need.

“Mnm, pet, my precious love…”

Ignis could already feel warmth blooming in his belly, Gladio’s body sending heat along his every nerve. He leaned over Gladio’s back, and nipped at his ear. He gripped his shoulder with one hand for leverage, and reached around for Gladio’s cock with the other.

Ignis tried to time the motion of his hips with the stroking of his hand. He was mostly successful, going for long, pulled back movements that quickly became faster. He was well coordinated, but he lacked the stamina that his lover had.

Hand and hips soon became erratic; both men long lost the ability for words, relying on gasps and moans to express their pleasure. Gladio’s front had since dropped completely to the bed, the side of his face pressed to the sheets. He was close. Really close. His body started tensing up in anticipation, his powerful back tightening below Ignis.

“That’s it, pet,” Ignis barely managed to purr out, “paint the sheets for me!”

Ignis nailed Gladio’s prostate with tip of his cock, and the large man cried out Ignis’ name, shooting thick ropes of white come across the black bed sheets.  Ignis was right behind him, climaxing deep within Gladio’s body, filling him with his come.

Ignis pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Gladio, panting for breath. Once he recovered a bit, he got up to help Gladio who was still in the same position Ignis had left him, come leaking from his hole and down his thigh. He eased Gladio down onto his stomach, stretching his legs out.

He rubbed Gladio’s back, cooing compliments and platitudes in his ear.

“Such an exceptional performance, my darling. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Gladio grunted out, still sex dazed.

Ignis rolled to the side, and laid his glasses on the nightstand.

“Let’s rest, my pet, our time here has only just begun.”

With little care for the mess between them, Ignis urged Gladio onto his side, and snuggled up against his back. He pressed tender kisses between his shoulder blades, and along the back of his neck. Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio’s middle, and drifted off to sleep to thoughts of riding his pet’s massive cock until he screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
